Split Souls
by the.lady.dragona
Summary: The prince of Egypt is a sickly boy who suffers from seizures, but darkness is brewing and enemies of the royal family are around every corner. Can he find what he's missing before the shadows consume him? Set in Ancient Egypt YxYY and others.
1. The Girl With the Sight

I'm sorry about not updating any of my older stuff for a while, but I've been banned from the computer and just recently got it back. I know I should finish something before I start ANOTHER fic, but this idea just won't leave me alone and it won't let me concentrate on my other stories. I promise updates for everything else will come soon, but I've also been having major writers block, so just bear with me.

Note: I got all my Yugioh ancient Egypt info from wikipedia, and I haven't seen most of the memory arc or finished reading the manga. If any of the names I'm using are misspelled or wrong please let me know and tell me your source. BUT! If I have the timeline or events wrong don't tell me. I'm not trying to copy it perfectly I just want names to be right! (I'm kinda OCD…)

Split Souls

The Girl With the Sight

The night was tranquil. Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen sat upon his golden throne, listening to his advisors and counsel talk among one another.

"He's a rambunctious boy. Head-strong to."

"Oh yes. Did you hear about the 'Breakfast Incident' yesterday? He had a tantrum and all the glass wear in the dining hall shattered. He's going to gifted in magic, I tell you!"

They were talking about the prince. A four year old trouble maker, and the pharaohs only child. The boy was his pride and joy.

Today had been a special day in Egypt. The princes fourth birthday. A celebration had been held in commemoration of the event. The prince had received many gifts from all over the world. The emperor of China had sent his a traditional Chinese board game: mahjong. The Greek emperor gave a large, leather bound, book of their myths and legends. Many other important people from many different countries ah came for the feast and entertainment.

The prince was now asleep in his chambers, all the diplomats were tucked away in their rooms, and the servants were finishing cleaning up the dining hall and front entrance.

A high-pitched scream broke the peaceful night. Everyone in the throne room took a defensive stance in front of the pharaoh and guards quickly rushed to their posts. The counsel men exchanged worried glances as the screaming grew in volume.

The throne room door bust open and a young girl stumbled in. She was wearing the robed of a priestess in training. An older woman a hold grabbed her.

"I apologize, My Lord. I will be sure to." But the woman was cut of as the girl screamed again.

"Fire! I see fire! People are dieing! Women and children mutilated!" Tears streamed down her face as she spoke. Gasps filled the room when she looked up to the pharaoh. Her eyes milky and unfocused. The look of a seer. The pharaoh rushed to her side.

Seers were extremely rare and treasured. They were considered the mouths and eyes of the gods. They cold seen into past, present, and future, but only the most gifted of them could do this at will.

Ahknemkhanen grabbed her shoulders. "Speak, child! Tell us what you see!" He urged. She convulsed in pain, but continued.

"I see a man, he is leading an army of people. They are killing massive amount of people. I hear their screams."

"Who is the man?"

"he is someone close to the royal family, but the gods refuse to allow me to say who. I see a boy with white hair. He is watching his parents being slaughtered. This boy will become your enemy." She suddenly gasped and fell to the ground. Shaking uncontrollably, sweat poured off her skin. They immediately moved her to the infirmary.

"The prince! Oh! Not the prince!"

"What about my son! Speak child! We beg you!" The pharaoh grasped her hand.

"His soul… His soul is being ripped apart as we speak." Gasps filled the room and a few of the healers rushed to attend to their beloved prince. The girl continued.

"The killings are apart of an ancient ritual, that not only creates evil, but also breaks apart souls. The prince was the intended target, but others will be affected."

The healers returned with the prince in their arms. They rushed his to a bed. The boys body convulsed and his mouth was opened in a silent scream.

"Is there anyway to stop this!" He asked the seer girl. She shook her head sadly as her eyes returned to normal. The visions had ended. Her sapphire eyes were full of tears.

"I have been told by the gods that the prince shall survive this." A small amount of relief fill the pharaoh, but it was short lived.

The prince let out a terrifying scream and his back arched off the bed, as if there was an invisible string attached to his middle that was being pulled upward.

From his mouth came a glowing, white, orb. It radiated purity and light, blinding everyone in the room. The orb shook and flew off in a random direction. The light gradually subsided and the screaming ceased. The prince was now fast asleep, as if nothing had happened.

The Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen knelt next to his son, but spoke to the seer.

"Was that his soul?"

"Only half of his soul. The other half is still within him. The ritual split his soul into Light and Darkness. The light has left him. He will be able to function as a normal person, but he will always feel as if something is missing."

Everyone looked to the prince and his father with sadness. The pharaoh had always been kind to his subjects and the prince was such a sweet boy. It was a tragedy that such a horrific thing would happen to the beloved royal family.

"What is your name, child?" Ahknemkhanen asked.

"Isis"

"Isis, a suiting name. The royal family is forever in you debt. If there is anything you need or want tell me now and it is yours." Isis looked down.

"I have a brother. A year older then the prince. He lives on the streets for our parents have passed on. May he please come to live here in the palace? You could put him to work to pay for his keep. I just don't want him to be hurt or alone. He is my only family." The pharaoh gave her a soft smile. How could he refuse such a request?

"It shall be done!"

-oOOo-

Well that's chapter 1! I'm sure you can figure out who the prince and the white haired boy is. I know Isis sounds very grown up, but she IS grown up for her age. In this chapter Isis is ten, but she lived in a temple for four years and now lives in the palace as a priestess in training. The training to become a priest/ess is very brutal and strict, so children are forced to mature quickly.


	2. The Thief

I'm pretty excited for chapter two!

Please read and enjoy!

Thanks to the reviewers: Monkey Girl xD, Coolaloo

Split Souls

The Thief

Egyptian summers are unbearably hot, but typically the palace was comfortably cool. The priests kept a cooling spell going constantly. Unfortunately, something had gone wrong today and the spell had stopped working.

The pharaoh sat upon his throne, being fanned by servants on both sides. Sweat pouring of their backs.

The door opened and High Priestess Isis entered. After her first vision, five years ago, she had proven to be a powerful magician and the best healer in the land.

She bowed low to the pharaoh. "My Lord." She said. The girl held a deep respect for her king ever since that fateful night.

"What is the progress?" he asked.

"We are unable to even enter the room. The security spells are in effect , locking all the doors and windows." The pharaoh sighed loudly.

"At this rate I will never get anything done!" He rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"May I suggest something?"

"Anything! You know I value you insight."

"Do you know where the prince is?" The pharaoh gave her a confused look.

"Do you think he will be able to fix the spell? I know Atem is talented, but he is not know for being reliable. Besides, I would think the combined efforts of the royal priests would have more of an effect then one nine-year-old."

Isis gave him a mysterious smile. "No. I do not think the prince would be needed for that. I was more so wondering if you knew what he was up to."

The pharaoh thought for a moment, then he stood, outraged. This was the fifth time this week that the prince had caused trouble. "Bring him to me!" he roared.

-oOOo-

Prince Atem was laying in the shade of a large tree in his private garden. It was a bit smaller then the Royal garden, but he didn't care. In fact, he didn't care about much of anything.

Today had been hotter then normal and he was avoiding his lessons. Unfortunately the only good hiding spots were outside, so he had snuck into the cooling spell room and tinkered with it to match his needs.

The prince had found the defense mechanisms easily ignorable. After changing the spell the room had went into lockdown. Barring the door and windows, but this didn't phase him. All he had to do was summon the shadows that frequently followed him.

Atem used his dark powers to enter the shadowy realm between the world of the living and the afterlife. The darkness welcomed him with cold arms.

The young prince had only entered the Shadow Realm a few times, Isis and the other magicians had deemed it to dangerous for a prince.

When he left the Shadow Realm he was standing in his garden. Atem found his way to a secluded corner. Large bushes and trees rose up around him. The prince had just become comfortable when a loud voice cut through his tranquil silence.

"Prince Atem! I know you are here! It's time for your lessons!" Atem ignored his teacher, Mahad.

The man stopped just a few feet short of where Atem was concealed. He sighed. "You might be a child protégé, but you don't think you spells or actions through. I can tell you are here because the air is significantly cooler."

Atem said not a word as he crawled out of his hiding place and stood in front of his teacher.

"Would you like me to fix the spell?" He asked. Mahad shook his head.

"No. Akhenaden says Seto will fix it."

Atems expression stayed blank. "I thought he was training at the southern temple."

"He was, but Seto finished his training there and is now going to be training here at the palace with the other priests." Prince Atem just nodded. He had no opinion or feelings about this, although usually it took about twenty years to finish the preliminary priest training.

The princes non-existence feelings applied to everyone, except two people. A kitchen servant known as Ryou, and a guard trainee, Marik. Those two where the only ones who had heard him laugh or seen him smile. Everyone else just got a bored expression, or a scowl. He didn't even smile for his mother.

Atem followed Mahad through the palace until Isis stopped them.

Isis was the high priestess of the pharaohs court and a seer as well. Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen had granted her special permission in regard to the royal family. She was also the princes personal healer.

"The pharaoh requires the princes presence in the throne room. Alone."

Atem was actually surprised by this. His father never asked him to come to the throne room. In fact, he tried to keep the nine-year-old as far from the diplomats and counsel as possible.

Isis motioned for the prince to follow her, not because he didn't know the way, but because he wasn't allowed to be alone for any length of time. For the prince was sick. Not any regular illness, but something incurable. Every so often he would have seizures or black outs. No one knew why, but he suspected Isis knew the answer.

As soon as the door opened the prince could feel the anger radiating off of his father. Isis stayed by the door as the prince approached the pharaoh.

"You called for me." He said, very matter-of-factly. His bored expression never changing.

"indeed, I did. This is the last straw! You are constantly avoiding lessons, smarting off, and pulling pranks. I let it go at first, thinking it was just the ways of children, but my patience is gone! Explain yourself this instant!"

I'm bored." The prince shrugged, completely unaffected by his fathers anger.

The pharaohs rage exploded. "You are bored! So you think it is fun to make me look like a fool in front of important diplomats when you act up and play you childish pranks!" Isis spoke up before the pharaoh could become belligerent.

"My Lord, ne is but a child."

"I am well aware of his age, Isis, but he must be punished for his actions. After all, it was you who suggested treating him like a regular child, was it not?" The young seer lowed her head in submission, causing Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen to turn back to his son. 'I think a fitting punishment would be to put you with your cousin, Seto, and take lessons from Akhenaden for now. I thin he will appropriately tough on you, unlike Mahad."

Atem just nodded. It didn't matter to him who his teacher was. Although he had never had a classmate before, Atem didn't think it would be that interesting.

"take Atem to his room and make sure he stays there. He is not to leave till dinner." Isis nodded and led the prince away.

She locked him in his room and stationed guards at all the entrances. The prince scowled, not because he was in trouble, but because no one understood him. They all thought he was trying to cause trouble, but he was only catering to his own comfort. He hadn't meant to stop the cooling for the entire palace.

Atem sighed and fell on to his bed. Everyone thought he was weird, except for Marik and Ryou.

The prince was jolted out of his thoughts by a tapping as his window. He sat up and looked in the direction of the tapping until a loud voice was heard.

"Open the damn window!" Atem unlatched the window, moving out of the way immediately after. It flung open and Marik fell inside, landing on his face.

"What the hell was that for!" Marik snarled. The prince gave him a bored look.

"You said to open the window. Why are you here anyway?"

Marik scowled at his childhood friend and sat up. "I heard you were grounded till dinner, so I came to see if you wanted to go into town."

Atem thought about this for a moment. 'Dinner isn't for a few more hours, and no one is likely to check on me.'

"Lets go."

The boys quickly dressed in old, tattered cloaks and climbed out the open window. With in a few minutes they had scaled the palace walls and entered the noble district.

The royal city was separated into four areas. The first was the royal palace and grounds, where the royal family and those who worked at the palace lived. Next was the noble district where the rich lived. Next to there was the marketplace where vendors were constantly trying to sell you their goods. This was Marik and Atems favorite part of town.

They walked among the many stalls, careful to avoid any guards.

"I want a snack." Atem declared. Marik looked at the young prince like he was crazy. "And why are you telling me? If you want something, go get it. I'm not your babysitter."

The prince gave him a rare smile. "I know, but it was worth a try." Atem had always felt different around Marik or Ryou, he didn't really know why, but they just felt different from other people.

The boys walked up to an apple stall. The merchant was distracted with something in the back.

'We should just steal some. He would never know, and besides, the price is outrageous!" Marik whispered.

Atem didn't know anything about the price of apples, but four gold did seem like a lot.

Atem glanced around, to make sure no one was watching, but soon forgot all about his snack when his eyes caught sight of the most beautiful shade of violet.

He was looking into the eyes of a small boy, but most of his features were hidden in a dirty cloak.

Marik didn't notice when Atem slipped away, toward the boy. The prince was captivated, not thinking coherently. Strange sensations filled his bode, that all of a sudden came to a halt when the boy broke eye contact and ran.

The prince took chase with out a seconds thought. They raced though the busy market streets and soon in to the poor district.

The boy took all the alleys he could find, trying to throw Atem off, but the prince was faster then he expected.

Atem rounded a corner after the boy and came to a stop. The boy was just at the end of the alley. The prince was about to call out to him, to tell him he meant no harm when a boy, dressed in shabby clothes, jumped from the roof tops to stand between them.

Atem saw the boy flee and tried to go after him, but the boy grabbed him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Atem ignored him. "Let me go! He's getting away!" Atem cried., but the strange feelings were fading fast, leaving him with an empty sensation in his heart.

The boy pushed him to the ground and laughed. "The poor runt? What, did he steal something from you?" Atem shook his head. "Well you're a weird nobleman."

The prince was surprised. "How did you?"

"It's the way you walk, and talk. Its different from the rest of us, low class, citizens. Now you know the drill. Give me all your valuables and I might let you live."

Atem stood. "If you want to rob me, you have to fight me first." The prince was very confused. He had never felt more alive, or more empty, then he did now.

The boy laughed again and pulled his hood off to reveal long, white hair.

'So you think a pampered, noble, brat can match me in a fight? Ha! I'll fight you, just to prove you wrong!" The albino pulled out a knife from the inside of his cloak and stood still for a moment, waiting.

The prince was gradually going back to feeling his usual bored self, but this thief was making a new emotion emerge, this one he could place.

It was a burning anger and rivalry. But this emotion confused him. He had no reason to hate this thief, let alone feel rivalry toward him. This prince didn't have long to ponder these things, for the thief lunged at him

Atem dodged to the right, then the left, waiting for an opening.

The thief was pushing him back, but still Atem waited. He had been trained by the best teachers to fight and defend himself, but he never got a chance to land a blow.

Someone roughly pulled him back and the thief was pinned to the ground by a royal guard.

"Are you ok, Sire?" Atem turned around to find a whole squad of imperial guards. "Good thing we found you, that thief might have hurt you."

"I was fine." The soldier ignored him and Marik grabbed his hand and began pulling him through the streets.

"Marik, wha…"

"Not now, Atem. We need to get you home before your father finds out. Don't worry about those guards, I bribed them to keep quiet."

The two boys ran through the streets, scaled the walls, and soon Atem was back in his room. Marik poked his head through the window.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Atem just nodded, to lost in thought to give a better farewell.

The door opened as soon as Marik shut the window. A guard stepped in and gave the prince a bow. "His majesty requests I escort you to the dinning hall."

Atem followed him silently to dinner. His mother and father were already seated. The queen stood and rushed to him.

"There you are, my son. I haven't seen you all day! How are you?" She hugged him tightly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine, Mother."

She pulled away with a sad look at first, but quickly covered it up with a smile, hoping he didn't notice.

But he had noticed, and he knew something was going on. He had always noticed the sad or pained looks his mother would give him when she thought he wasn't looking. But Atem figured it was because of his illness. Even though he hadn't had an attack for a few weeks.

Atem took his seat on his fathers right, and across from his mother. The pharaoh gave him a stern look, obviously still in an bad mood.

Dinner progressed quietly. His fathers mood making everyone careful not to do anything to set him off. Atem was curious as to why his cousin and uncle were not joining them, he laughed as he thought that maybe Seto was still trying to set the spell right.

"Perhaps you would like to share what is so humorous?" His father said, not looking at him.

"No, Father."

"Then keep quiet and finish you dinner. You are still in trouble and I expect you to go straight to you room when you are done."

Atem nodded. He had decided his father was an ass when he was angry.

A royal messenger rushed to the pharaoh. "My Lord, please excuse my interruption, but the guards have brought a thief to be judged. They request you presence immediately."

"Very well. Who is this thief?"

"He calls himself 'Thief King Bakura'.

Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen gasped. That was the name of the man Isis had warned him about! "Take me to him, quickly now!" He rushed from the room on the heels of the messenger.

Atem stood once his father had gone. "I'm going to my room. I am tired."

His mother looked at him, surprised. "What? But you haven't even touched you food."

"I'm not very hungry."

Atem left. His mother didn't sent guards after him, she knew he just wanted to be alone, which was concerning for her. He had been requesting alone time more and more lately. She had been expecting him to just bar his door any day now.

Atem laid on his bed. He wasn't really tired, he just needed time to think, Today had been strange. Who was that boy, and more importantly, why did he make him feel those strange emotions?

The sun was setting and after a few hours Ryou came to visit the prince. He had brought him a platter of fruit, but he seemed distressed.

"Is there something bothering you, Ryou?" He asked, concerned about his good friend.

"W, well, you see, have you heard about the thief they caught this afternoon?"

Atem looked up. Could Ryou be referring to the thief that attacked him? "Only a little. What happened?"

"Well… Because the pharaoh is in a bad mood he has decided to have him executed." Ryou looked on the verge of tears. His hands trembled as he sat on Atems bed. "You see… I know him… He is actually a really nice guy. He isn't a bad person. I don't want him to die, but I don't know what to do."

Atem frowned. It was his fault Ryou was so upset, and he didn't like that. The prince had always felt protective over the younger boy. He stood. "Can you tell Marik to come here? I promise we will save your thief."

Ryou gasped. "No! I can't let you do that! If your father finds out you would be in huge trouble, Marik to!"

Yami grabbed his shoulders. "I am responsible for this. So I will fix it." Ryou looked at him with scared eyes, but nodded and left to fetch Marik.

The two boys came back in a few minutes and they all began to plan how to keep a thief from being executed.

A few hours later, Ryou and Marik left. "Do you think this will work?"

Marik grinned at the small albino. "Of course it will work. Have faith in Atem. He might be a bit reckless and cold, but I know that deep in his heart, he cares.

Ryou nodded and left for the kitchen as Marik went to make sure everything was ready for the escape.

Ryou made the dungeon guards a platter of food and brought it to them.

"Thanks, kid. We were pretty hungry."

Ryou gave a meek smile. "Your welcome." When he passed the thief's cell on the way out he dropped a note and gave him a look before rushing out to wait.

The thief quickly grabbed the note. 'Don't worry. My friends and I have made a plan to get you out. Just wait.' He crumpled the note and swallowed it, so the guards would never know.

Hours passed and soon the guards fell fast asleep. Marik had given Ryou a sleeping potion that he had stole from his sister to put in the guards food. Even the wrath of the gods wouldn't wake them now.

Atem climbed out of his room once the cost was clear and traveled to the dungeons. The guards were out by the time he arrived. He took their keys and unlocked the thief's cell.

"Come on." He whispered. "We need to hurry. There is a secret passage in the kitchen that you can take."

The thief gasped. "Its you!"

"Come on!" He hissed. The anger he had felt before was coming back with a vengeance.

The thief followed him, not at all happy about who his savior was.

They crept quietly to the kitchens, almost being caught multiple times. The kitchen was empty, save for Ryou, when they arrived. The little albino rushed to thief. "Oh! I'm glad you are going to be ok!" The thief rubbed Ryous head.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be ok. I'm still alive. Now where is that passage?" Ryou led the boys to a hidden door in the floor in a corner of the kitchen. It creaked as he pulled it up.

"It is a passage that leads to the Nile, we use it to bring in food. Marik should have made sure no one was down there."

Atem climbed down first, but the thief didn't follow him. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

Atem frowned up at him. "there are many side passages down here and it is easy to become lost, besides, it will be easier to go back to my room with out being caught if I go this way. Now come on. Marik won't wait all night."

The thief scowled but followed. Ryou called after them "Please be careful!"

Atem led the thief through the passages. Taking many twists and turns until they came to the opening. Marik was waiting by the water with a small boat.

"Took you guys long enough."

"Sorry, someone was holding us up."

Marik yawned. "Well I'm tired and I'm sure you can get back to your room with out my help. Good night!"

The thief climbed into the boat. "Why did you help me?"

"Ryou is my good friend and it was my fault that someone he cares about was going to die."

"So I was saved by a prince just because he didn't was a guilty conscience?"

Atem smirked. "Would you rather have been saved by a prince because he felt sorry for you?"

"Hell no!" Both boys laughed. "Well, Prince, your not to bad, for a noble."

"My name in Atem. What is yours? Or would you rather me call you Thief?"

The albino pushed of from the land and began his decent down the Nile. "My name is Bakura!" He called.

Atem grinned. He might hate that thief, but Ryou was right, he wasn't a bad person.

-oOOo-

Ugh… Writing Atem like this is very difficult. I feel like he's very OOC. But he kind of has to be that way… if part of you soul was ripped out you wouldn't just be a normal person either…. I'm trying to make him as emotionless as possible, but don't worry, he will get better… eventually.

Please review!


	3. Royal Secrets

Yay for chapter 3! I will finally give you a good look at Seto and the plot thickens! Happy reading!

Thanks to the reviewers: Coolaloo, YukitoNO1

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Split Souls

Cold sapphire met burning ruby. The tension was suffocating. The two clashed, then moved apart, only to rush together and clash and move apart once again.

Prince Atem panted and sweat poured off his bare back and chest, his opponent, on the other hand, didn't even seem winded. This angered the prince. He had been competing with his cousin going on nine years, but he felt like he was getting no where. No matter what they did, it always seemed to come to his cousin much easier then him. Seto always finished his studies first, mastered a new spell first, and it just seemed to come so easy to him!

Atem growled. He was determined to beat Seto. Fighting was the only thing he could beat Seto at, and he wasn't about to lose that.

He pumped his muscles with shadows, making him stronger and faster, and he rushed his cousin once again. Seto parried the first few blows, but soon his sword went flying and Atem pounced. Freezing with Seto on the ground beneath him with his sword against the others neck.

"Kill." He said and stepped to the side. Seto glared furiously at his younger cousin, as did his father, Akhenaden.

"Great job, Atem!" Marik called from the sidelines, much to Akhenadens annoyance. Marik ran over and threw a towel over Atems head. "Eww. You smell and you're all sweaty."

Atem rolled his eyes. "That's what happens when you work hard. Not that you know what hard work is." Atem threw his now sweaty towel on Mariks head, making the other yelp.

"What the hell was that for! You're disgusting! And I know what hard work is! I'm not your appointed bodyguard for nothing!" Atem smirked, but his cousin and uncle were not impressed.

"If you put as much effort into you're job as you do being obnoxious, you might be something more then a measly bodyguard." Said Seto. Marik glared at the brunette. Of course, no one liked Seto. He had always acted like he was better then everyone else.

Akhenaden turned to leave. "Seto, I have meetings for the rest of the day, therefore you are freed from you lessons"

"Yes, Sir. But my I sit in on the meetings with you?"

"No. This is to important for a child like you to understand."

"But, father!"

"I SAID NO. If you keep this up I will have you clean the stables. Is that clear!"

Seto scowled. "Understood, Sir."

Marik snickered as Akhenaden left, making Seto turn his glare on the young guard. "Keep laughing, you low-life. I could kill you in an instant and no one would complain."

Atem glared furiously in Setos direction. "You will do no such thing. Come on, Marik. I bet Ryou has lunch ready for us." Marik followed Atem through the palace halls.

"I hate him! He thinks he's better then everyone else! Just once I'd like to show him who's better. I'm no low-life!" Marik continued to rant and rave until they arrived at the kitchen. Ryou looked up and grinned at his friends.

"Hey, guys! How was practice?"

"Atem here kicked Setos ass, as usual. To bad you didn't kill him." Marik hopped onto a counter and proceeded to scarf down his lunch.

"What's gotten to him?" Ryou asked.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Seto. It's a wonder they don't rip each others throats out."

"Don't give him any ideas!" Ryou whispered. They both knew how violent Marik could get when he was mad, but it was nothing compared to Atems wrath. Everyone in the palace knew to stay far away from the prince when he was pissed.

The three boys talked and ate for some time, until Marik got an idea. "Hey, didn't Seto want to sit in on that meeting? I know a secret tunnel we could take and we could listen in. I heard it was pretty important."

Ryou gasped. "NO! If you get caught the pharaoh will hang you for sure! You know that regular servants and guards aren't allowed in royal meetings. Pharaoh doesn't even let Atem sit in on them!"

Marik laughed. "My point exactly. Think about it, Ryou! Atem is turning 18 soon and Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen is getting pretty old. Shouldn't Atem be learning how to run the country? How will he know what to do if he has no experience."

Ryou put his hands on his hips. "The pharaoh knows what he is doing. Common people like us have no say in how the pharaoh decides to teach Atem. Besides, that is the exact reason why Atem is taking so many lessons. Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen has hired the best teachers in the land to teach him what he needs to know for when he becomes pharaoh."

Marik sighed. "Ok then. What do you think Atem? Want to go listen in? I bet it will be pretty interesting."

Ryou huffed. "Marik!" But the blond snickered. He was sure the prince would want to listen in. He had gotten more fun and expressive when he started training with Seto.

Atem frowned a little. He had been trying to stay on his fathers good side, and frequently failing, after the thief incident. But he was very curious about this secret meeting. It was unusual that his uncle wouldn't let Seto sit in on the meetings. "Lets go. You don't have to come, Ryou. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Ryou laughed. "You're worried about me getting in trouble? Atem, do you remember who's courting me? If I wouldn't get in trouble from that, I don't know what would get me in trouble."

Atem nodded. "If you're sure." Ryou nodded back and Marik led them into the tunnels beneath the palace.

The royal palace had been built many centuries ago by Ra himself, consequently there were many secret passages and tunnels. Marik had made it his duty to find and explore every passage and tunnel; therefore, Marik and his friends were able to move about the palace at almost anytime with out being seen. They had even found a hidden door in Atems room.

The three boys walked the dim underground tunnels, Marik leading the way with a torch as their only light. He stopped his friends with a hand and pressed his fingers to his lips. They had arrived at their destination.

Marik pressed his fingers into a small opened and the wall slid open to reveal a secret chamber. Small holes adorned the wall opposed the door. "Come on. We should be able to listen to that ever is going on through those holes." Atem nodded and walked with Marik to the far wall. Ryou stayed back, he had a bad feeling about this.

Atem looked through a hole. They were on the far side of the chamber facing his father. He seemed to be talking with a few other priests and counsel members. Among them was Mahad, Akhenaden, Isis, and his fathers advisor, Shimon.

"Isis. Are you sure? This will not harm him, will it?" Shimon asked. Not only was the old man advisor to the pharaoh, but he was also the princes private tutor.

Isis sighed and shook her head. "In this case, nothing is sure. But it is a good possibility that the prince will be fine. Although, all of you have seen how he is."

Mahad slammed his fist on to the table they sat around. "This is madness! He is just a child!"

"The boy turns eighteen in a few weeks. We can no linger treat him as a child, no matter how much he may act like one." Said Akhenaden.

Mahad quickly stood, causing his chair to fall over. "You would have him killed!"

Pharaoh Ahknemkhanen had run out of patience. "Enough! Mahad, you will not speak that way to a member of the royal family! And Brother, we will do nothing until I say Atem is ready. As Isis has pointed out, nothing is certain in this case. We do not know how he would react to the truth, and I for one am not about to jeopardize everything we have been working toward! There must be another solution."

"We should just tell him. If he cannot handle the truth, then he is not worthy of the throne!" A few counsel members nodded in agreement, but the pharaohs temper exploded on them.

"I NEVER WANT TO HEAR SUCH HEARSAY EVER AGAIN! Atem is my son and he WILL ascend the throne when it is time! Now I want to hear something productive."

-oOOo-

Oh boy! Atems daddy has a short fuse, huh?


	4. Illness

What I was planning for this chapter has changed at least four times. Gah! I'm so indecisive!

Thanks to the reviewers: YukitoNO1, Coolaloo

Split Souls

Illness

"What do you three think you are doing?" Marik jumped in surprise and swirled around to face Seto. Atem, on the other hand, had sensed his cousin following them the entire time.

"That's none of your business!" Snarled Marik. Seto just scowled at him and turned his attention to Atem.

"You are not allowed in the tunnels. I'm sure you know that."

"Neither are you."

They stared each other down for a few moments.

"What do you want, Seto?"

The young priest sneered at Marik. "Don't you dare call me by my name, you lowlife. I'm here for Atem."

Marik growled in response, but turned to Atem. The young prince was scowling at Seto.

"What do you want with me?"

"Tell me what they are talking about, or I will report this to Father and Pharaoh."

"In you dreams!" But Atem silenced his friend with a hand. He personally didn't care if Seto knew what his father and the others were talking about.

"I'm not sure my self. But if you wanted to know, you could have just asked to come along. It's not like we were trying to do this with out you knowing. I knew you were following us the entire time."

Seto was taken aback and he knew Atem wasn't lying about knowing he was there. The prince had proved time and time again that he was very adept at sensing the presence of others. "You don't know? I just heard Pharaoh yelling at them. It must have been important."

"They were talking about Atem." Everyone turned eyes to Ryou. "Since I'm a servant, most people don't pay attention to me, so I am able to get information that others would not. Once I overheard Isis and a few of the other priests talking about something that happened to Atem when he was little. Something about a curse…"

"My illness, you mean." Ryou nodded.

It was common knowledge that Prince Atem was ill and would randomly go into fits of uncontrollable shaking and pain. Isis had developed a medicine to help with the fits, but she could not make them go away permanently.

"That makes no sense. Everyone knows about Atems illness. Why would they have a private meeting about it?" Said Marik.

"There must be something about the curse that they haven't told me and don't want me to know. That's what it sounded like." Seto continued to scowl at his cousin. Everything was about him. He had been hoping the meeting was about some secret war, or conspiracy. But no. It had to be about Atem!

Seto clenched his fists and swirled around. "What ever! I could care less. This was a complete waste of my time!" And he stormed out.

"What crawled up his butt and died?"

Ryou gasped. "Marik!"

"What? He acts like a prick!"

"That still doesn't mean you can insult him! He is a priest in training, and the nephew of the pharaoh! He could have you executed if he wanted!"

Marik laughed. "No way. I'm under the protection of the pharaoh! Seto nor anyone can touch me as long as Isis is still in the pharaohs favor. Anyway. We should probably go. The meeting is over and someone might start looking for Atem." The others nodded and they followed Marik out.

Part of the way down a tunnel Atem began screaming. His body shook and pain filled his entire body. The prince fell to his knees and laid his had on the floor, trying desperately to relieve himself of the pain.

Marik and Ryou rushed to his side. "Quick. Get him to his room. Ill find Isis." Marik said. Ryou nodded and try to pick him up, but Atem was to heavy.

"Marik! I cant carry him!" Atem wasn't making it easy, anyway. He thrashed about and flailed his arms. Every touch to his skin felt like fire.

Marik cursed and helped Ryou pick him up. They had just came to the kitchen when Seto grabbed the prince from their grasp. "I've got him. Bring a cold rag, Kitchen Boy. And you," He turned to Marik. "go find your sister."

Marik was to worried about Atem to be upset about being ordered around by Seto. He took of toward Isis' room. Praying to any god who might be listening that she was there.

Seto walked swiftly to the princes chambers and dumped him on the bed. The guards peaked in, only to be yelled at by Seto. "If you have time to stand around then go find the healers and priests! Or do you want him to be in pain!" The guards quickly disappeared, nit wanting to incite his anger further.

Ryou rushed in not long later with a bucket of cold water and rags. He quickly laid them on Atems forehead, which was quickly becoming feverish.

He hissed at the cold and continued to thrash about, as if in a nightmare. His breath coming in quick, short bursts.

The door flung open when Isis entered. "Out!" She snapped at them. Seto and Ryou didn't need to be told twice. Marik was standing outside, waiting.

"Its getting worse." Marik murmured.

"How can you tell?"

"Used to, he would go days or weeks with out an attack. Now its almost everyday. Sometimes even multiple a day."

Seto hmphed and began to leave. But Marik called after him "Seto! Why did you help? You hate Atem."

The priest in training glanced back. "If I had stood by and just watched and he had died, I would be in huge trouble. Pharaoh would never forgive something like that."

Marik glared after him. "Selfish prick." He grumbled.

Suddenly a scream was heard from with in Atems room.

Isis sighed. This was becoming ridiculous. The prince wasn't getting better, in fact, he was getting worse. And it wasn't just the frequency of the attacks, but the force of them to. She rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. What could she do? She knew the reason and cure for the prince, but the gods had her hands tied. They claimed Atem had to find the cure on his own, or not find it at all.

-oOOo-

Woot! I'm on a roll! Will Atem ever find a cure for his 'illness'? Only one way to find out! Stay tuned for the next chapter of, Split Souls!


	5. The Cure

I fell a little bad, I haven't been focusing on Yugi at all….

Thanks to the reviewers: James Birdsong, Coolaloo

Split Souls

The Cure

_He was falling, falling in an endless pit of darkness. The shadows clawed at his body, but never piercing the skin. The attacks were not directed at his physical body, but at his soul. The shadows consumed his already ripped soul, tearing it further._

_ He screamed in pain. Wishing the pain to stop. Wishing to finally find the light that would drive away the darkness._

_ He could hear faraway voices. They were familiar, but he couldn't quite place them._

_ The darkness was so thick, he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not._

_ The shadows receded for a moment, hissing in pain. Atem looked for what could cause their pain. A small light shown and he tried to move toward it, but any movement sent sharp jolts of pain through his entire body._

_ The light flickered, as if to go out. "No! Please! Stay and show me the way."_

_ He moved toward the light despite the pain. Atem reached out, longing to hold the light in his hands. The orb was warm and soft. A welcome change from the cold and harsh shadows._

_ He curled around the orb, wanting to absorb al he could, but something seemed wrong. It wasn't the right light. It was weak and fragile compared to the shadows that threatened to overwhelm him._

_ Atem whimpered, longing for the true light. The light that would never go out, no matter how strong the shadows grew._

_ The orb melded its self with his soul, temporarily mending the tears. His body glowed, but it felt wrong, bad, perverse._

_ "I'm sorry, my light. Wait for me."_

-oOOo-

Atem groaned and opened his eyes. It was always the same dream every time he had an attack. It always left him feeling strange and nostalgic.

The prince sat up and rubbed his head. His body felt heavy and his ears buzzed.

He stumbled to the water basin and splashed his face with the cool liquid. Atem scowled at his face in the mirror. What ever medicine Isis used for his treatment made him feel funny. It made him feel things he had never felt before. He didn't like it.

He wiped his face as someone knocked at the door. "Enter."

Isis shut the door behind herself. "How are you feeling, my prince?"

"Like I always do after an attack. I feel like I am an alien in a foreign body."

She looked relieved. "That is a sign that the medicine is working."

Atem hmphed. "I don't like it."

"There is nothing we can do about that. You will just have to endure being uncomfortable until we can find a cure."

The prince glared. "You can make medicine, but you can't cure my illness."

"I do not know how to…"

"Lies! I know you know what the cause is and how to cure me! You are the most powerful seer in the history of Egypt. Seeing the cure and cause should be nothing for you!"

Isis sighed. "My Sight comes from the gods. I can see nothing if they do not allow it."

"So the gods are against me."

"No."

"Then why do they not allow you to See how to heal me?"

She rubbed her forehead. Sometimes the prince asked the questions that she didn't know how to answer. "The gods have told me that you must find the cure on your own."

"Oh? And how am I supposed to do that! I'm no healer and Father wont even let me learn more advanced magic, even though I have mastered the basics and am already beyond my teachers!"

"I can only tell you that the cure will not be found with magical means. It is neither plant nor spell you seek, but a person." Isis was no longer looking at the prince, but toward the royal city that was visible from his window. She looked as if she was Seeing something only she could See.

Isis was worried about the princes sudden silence. The pharaoh had forbidden the prince of knowing the truth about his condition. If he found out she had said even this much, he would be furious.

"The cure… is a person?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

She sighed again. "I cannot say. You mush find this person on your own. The gods will revoke my Sight if I tell you to much. I can help by giving you small pushes in the right direction, but ultimately it must be you." Isis looked at the door. "The queen approaches. Tell only those you trust completely of what I spoke of today. There is a traitor among us and he would do anything to see you fall."

-oOOo-

I hope Isis was appropriately mysterious and vague. I'm sure everyone knows what the 'cure' is, but I cant just tell ya! XD


	6. Looking

I know everyone is worried about Yugi and I'm sorry that I haven't focused on him at all, but I needed to establish Atem's condition and how he feels about all of this before I got to Yugi, or it would either give away things or be to confusing. Besides, this story focuses more on Atem then Yugi anyway.

And just a little F.Y.I: Atem is now 18, Seto is 20, Marik is 19, and Ryou is 17.

Thanks to the reviewers: I3lessThanYou, Coolaloo, redglowingheart

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh

Split Souls

Looking

Atem pulled an old, ragged cloak over his royal clothes. He was going into the city today, alone. He hadn't told Marik or Ryou what Isis had told him. They didn't need to get involved.

He glanced out the window. The security was lighter then normal, probably because the pharaoh and most of his court were on their yearly pilgrimage to the southern temple. The only ones left at the palace were Isis, Mahad, a few squads of guards and the servants. This meant it would be easier for him to sneak in and out undetected.

Atem climbed down his wall and ran through the grounds, hiding in the underbrush to stay hidden. He froze when a voice called out. "Atem!"

It was Marik. He scowled. How did he know?

"I know you are here. I saw you running. What's going on?"

Atem stayed quiet, hoping he would leave, but suddenly a hand reached into the bushes and grabbed the princes hair. "Got ya!" Marik slipped into the bushes next to Atem, still keeping a firm hold of his hair. "What the hell are you doing?" He snapped

"It's none of your business."

"Don't be like Seto. Tell me."

Atem glared. "I'm going into the city."

"Awesome! Let me come! I love sneaking away!"

"No. I'm not going to have fun. I'm looking for something."

Marik sighed. "So? Let me help then. I know the city better then you."

Yami growled and push Marik away. "I said no! I need to do this on my own!" He turned his back and continued toward the palace wall, but Marik was right behind him.

"What if you have another attack? Its been awhile since the last one. You're due for another one any day now."

Yami ignore the question. "How did you know to look for me? Its not even breakfast time, you are normally still in bed."

"You have been acting weird, well more weird the normal, and Isis mentioned that some of your medicine was missing. So I figured something was up."

Atem stopped once they came to the wall. "Go back. I left a note in my room saying when I left and where I would be. You won't get in trouble."

"That's not what I'm concerned about. What will you do if you have an attack?"

"I have my medicine. I'll give it to myself if something happens."

"Do you even know how?"

Atem didn't say anything.

"It's settled. I'm coming with you. Isis taught me how to give the medicine to you."

Atem scowled. He didn't want Marik to come, but he knew he had a point. "Fine, but don't ask me why I'm doing what I'm doing. I'm supposed to do this on my own."

Marik frowned but nodded. If this was the conditions to keeping the prince safe, it was worth it.

They scaled the wall and headed toward the city. Atem felt anxious and the strange feeling his medicine gave him hadn't faded as fast as it had in the past. 'Isis must have gave me a stronger dose last time...' He thought.

The city wasn't very crowded yet, it was still pretty early. So Atem and Marik were able to make their way through the streets with ease.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Asked Marik.

"To meet Bakura."

"Bakura the thief!"

"We only know one Bakura."

"But he's a thief, a tomb robber! I mean, I know that he sneaks into the palace to visit Ryou and that we saved his life nine years ago, but that doesn't mean you can just be buddy-buddy with him!"

"Listen, Marik, I need Bakura's knowledge of the city right now. I'm need to find someone, and he is the only one that can help."

"Who are you trying to find?"

"I don't know."

Marik gave the prince a strange look as they passed from the noble district to the market. How could you find someone if you didn't know who they were? "No offence, Atem, but are you sure about this?"

Atem stopped and looked down. "No, but it is the only thing I can do."

"Do? For what?"

Atem ignored his question. "Come on."

-oOOo-

The room was dark and very dusty. The only light was given of by small candles. The room, although quite small, was home to three teenagers, but only one of them was there at the moment. His two friends were trying to find either work, or food in the market. They had let him sleep in today because he had been chased through the entire town by a couple of guard yesterday.

Yugi yawned and opened his amethyst eyes. He had had such a strange dream, but all he could remember was darkness, red eyes, and someone crying out for help.

He stretched as he sat up. 'No need to worry about it. It's only a dream, right?'

Yugi got up and began dressing. He gave a small smile when he noticed that his friends weren't home. 'They must have realized how exhausted I was yesterday and ;et me sleep in.' He thought. 'But I better go find them. They can never seem to keep themselves out of trouble.' Yugi quickly made his way up a short flight of rock stairs and pushed open the wooden door above.

Yugi and his friends lived in an abandoned, underground storage room on the outskirts of town. The entrance was located inside an old shack.

The small boy headed toward the market. His friends were sure to be there.

Yugi sighed when he neared the market. He must have slept later then he thought because the market was already crowded. How was he going to find his friends in this mess? Yugi wound his way through people and random stall will little ease. He was so short that most people bumped right into him with out even realizing.

After a while of being pushed and shoved by the crowd Yugi finally found an alley, away from the people. He leaned against the wall, panting. "Curse my small size and weak muscles! How am I ever going to find them?" He grumbled.

-oOOo-

Yami groaned. Finding Bakura was proving to be more difficult then he originally thought. 'Maybe I should have thought this out more…' He thought and continued to wander the poor districts streets with Marik right behind him.

"This is turning out to be a wild goose chase."

"Not now, Marik."

"Well it is! We wouldn't have this problem if you would just ask for help!"

"I already asked Ryou. He said Bakura likes to hang out at a place called 'The Den'. We just need to find it."

-oOOo-

I need to tell everyone, just because I don't plan on explaining, but Yami's 'medicine' is something that Isis created and it is supposed to be a synthetic 'light'. She knows that it is the darkness in his soul that is causing the attacks and this is pretty much the only way she can combat it.


	7. So Close

I know it's been awhile, but fanfiction is apparently having problems and I haven't been able to post. T_T

Thanks to the reviewers: Coolaloo, YukitoNO1, PhantomBrat, Yami Yuugi, redglowingheart

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Split Souls

So Close

Marik trudged along behind prince Atem. This was not what the would call 'a fun trip to the city'. They had been searching for Bakura for about two hours and had very little luck. Every person they talked to either didn't know who Bakura was, or gave them very vague directions that ended up sending the two in circles.

"I swear that last guy was about to pull a knife on us."

Atem didn't say anything, he was getting tired, had a horrible headache and Marik wasn't helping.

"This is so boring."

Atem had had enough. He swirled around to face Marik. "Then go home. No one asked you to tag along and I certainly don't need you here, I didn't even WANT you to come."

Marik glared. Atem had been acting more strange and irritable then normal and it was getting on his nerves. "Well if you wouldn't be so reckless I wouldn't have to follow you around!"

"And how am I being reckless!"

"Leaving the palace with out even telling anyone! It's one thing to sneak out with friends, at least we know where you are, but not telling anyone is dangerous! If you had an attack, we would never know!"

"I brought my medicine with me! Nothing would happen!"

"You don't know that! Stop being a spoiled brat and listen to some one for once in your life!"

Atem growled and could feel his anger being converted to shadow magic. His body shook and a black cloud seemed to pour from his skin. "You don't know anything!"

"I know you are just being childish!" Marik didn't even seem to notice that he was treading into dangerous waters.

"Just shut up and go away!"

"So you are just going to run from your problems! Real mature, Atem!"

The prince couldn't hold it in any longer. He lunged at Marik, not caring that his magic could probably cause the other tremendous harm. He tackled Marik to the ground in his rage and the other fought back with just as much emotion. They rolled back and forth, throwing punches and kicks in between insults. Mostly evenly matched, Atem had magic on his side, but Marik was physically stronger.

The match only lasted a minute or two, although in seemed longer the them, before an outside force roughly pulled Atem off of Marik.

"Geez, I know you lived the cushy life, but I at least figured you knew how to fight properly." Said a somewhat familiar voice. Atem stood and face the direction of the voice. Standing before him was the reason him and Marik had gotten into a fight in the first place. Bakura first scowled at Marik, and the sent a smirk to the prince. "I heard someone was looking for me, I'm assuming that would be you two idiots?"

-oOOo-

Yugi sighed and sat next to Joey, his best friend. It had taken him almost two hours to find the older male and he was exhausted and hungry.

"Here, Yugi, have some bread."

The smaller boy nodded his thanks and ripped into the small loaf, it was just about the size of his fist, but it was better then nothing. But Yugi stopped half way into his meal. "Wait a minute, how did you get this? We have no money."

Joey grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Does it matter? Just eat, you're short enough!" The blond was trying to distract his younger friend from the fact that the bread was stolen., he knew Yugi didn't like stealing.

The tactic seemed to work. "Hey! I'm not THAT short!" Yugi looked down at himself. 'Ok, maybe I am… Wait a minute!' "Joey! You stole this bread didn't you!"

"Eh!" 'Damn! He caught me…' "I… uh… I don't know what you're talking about… Of course it isn't stolen!"

Yugi gave him a stern look. "Now you're lying."

Joey lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Yugi, but none of the merchants wanted to hire me, and I knew we would need to eat."

Yugi sighed. "It's ok, Joey. I forgive you. But I don't want to live off of stolen things. I want to live honestly. Maybe we can…" Yugi stopped mid-sentence. He could feel something. It was south-east. He turned his head and stared in that direction.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?"

The smaller boy didn't even hear the question. He didn't know how, but he knew someone was angry, someone he knew… But didn't know? It was almost like those dreams he had sometimes… Those dreams where he was surrounded by burning light and this strange, dark presence would comfort him. The feeling of the dark presence felt that same as this weird sense. Yugi frowned and tried to concentrate on it. This feeling was so familiar, almost nostalgic…

"Yugi! Earth to Yugi!" The smaller boy was snapped from his thoughts from someone shaking his shoulders. "Are you ok? You just kind of zoned out there for a moment…"

Yugi blinked and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it"

Joey looked like he was going to protest, but didn't get the chance before both boys were tackled into the sand.

"I finally found you guys! I've been looking everywhere for you! I got worried when I went home and Yugi wasn't there!" The person pulled away and sat next to the two boys.

"Geez, Mana! You almost flattened Yugi here!" Joey and Yugi sat up and grinned at the girl who had joined them.

The girl known as Mana narrowed her eyes and pouted. "Are you calling me fat?"

Joey laughed. "Maybe! You do eat alo." Joey didn't get to finish his sentence before Mana sent him flying with a punch.

"Jerk!"

-oOOo-

Whew! Yami and Marik finally found Bakura, or rather, Bakura found them, and I got to focus a little on Yugi! I feel accomplished! :)


	8. Diffrent

Thanks to the reviewers; redglowingheart, Coolaloo, Monkey Girl xD

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Split Souls

Diffrent

Atem groaned and collapsed onto his bed. Today had been a disaster. First, Marik had caught him trying to sneak into the city and had decided to tag along, then they had gotten hopelessly lost while looking for Bakura, when they had finally found said thief he ended up not being able to help them at all. Of course, it didn't help that Atem had no idea who he was looking for. In the end the entire day had been a waste of time. The young prince was contemplating taking his anger out on Isis, who had been the one to put the idea of finding a cure to his illness into his head in the first place, but then decided that he was to tired to do anything beyond laying in his room for the rest of the evening.

He clenched his eyes shut. These strange feelings were still gnawing at him and he was starting to get concerned. Usually these weird effects of his medicine wore off in a day or so. He was sure the dose had been much larger then before, but it made no sense that it would last this long.

There was a knock at his door, but Atem made no effort to acknowledge it. He had a feel that he knew who it was, but the prince was in no mood to deal with Marik's sister.

"My prince."

When had the door opened? It didn't matter. "What do you want?"

"Pushing yourself like this will do no good."

He scowled. "Then help me.'

Isis sighed. "I have already told you that I am doing all that I can. I Saw you leaving today, so I made sure that no one found out. Even with that note, you would have been in huge trouble when the pharaoh returned."

"Thank you."

"Are you alright?"

He frowned. "Headache."

"Perhaps you would like to be alleviated of it?"

"No. It helps distract me from my medicines side affects."

Isis put her hand on his arm. "Atem… Do you….? No. Never mind."

He opened his eyes, but Isis wasn't looking at him. "What?"

"No. Forget I said anything. I should go." Isis went to leave, but Atem latched onto her dress.

"I order you to tell me."

Isis didn't turn around. "… Do you… Do you realize how different you are from other people?"

Atem blinked in confusion. Was he truly different? "Different? How so?"

Isis look over shoulder in surprise. "How you act and how you feel. Have you not noticed it? The others have…"

The prince released her and they stared at one another for a moment before Isis began to leave. She paused for a moment at the door. "My prince, please do not speak of what I told you to the pharaoh. He would surly be furious with me." Then Isis left the prince to his thoughts, wrapped up in her own. She couldn't believe it! She had always assumed that the prince realized that he was different from the others! This changed everything…

Atem was lost in thought now. Was he really that different from everyone else? He thought back to all the times he had interacted with his friends and family. The way his mother looked at him in social settings… The prince stood quickly. There was only one person who might give him the answers he sought. The queen.

Atem sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. He was now standing in front of the door to his mothers chambers. Just standing there. Why was he idling in front of his mothers door? Atem wasn't sure, of course, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

The prince took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the door. Not a moment later his mothers voice rang out. "Enter."

Atem slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind himself. His mother was sitting in a chair on her balcony. She looked up at his entrance. "Atem?"

He walked toward her slowly. He had never visited his mother before and wasn't sure what to say. "Hello, Mother."

She blinked in confusion. "Is something wrong, my son?"

"No, nothing is wrong parse," He honestly had no idea how to voice his question, but the queen obviously sensed his unease and motioned for him to take a seat next to her. He did so as she turned toward the setting sun.

"Ra has blessed us with a beautiful end to the day, hasn't he?" Atem nodded slowly. "No one saw you in the palace today. Where were you?"

Atem was taken off guard by the sudden change in subject. "In my room…"

"Were you?" She smiled. "I thought you were in the city."

He gasped. "How did you..?"

His mother laughed, but it seemed hollow somehow. "I overheard your friends, Marik I think his name is, talking about it with that kitchen boy, Ryou."

"Oh." He didn't really know what else to say. His mother was a question he didn't know how to get the answer to.

"He said you were looking for someone, but wouldn't tell him who. Perhaps you will tell me?"

Atem continued to look toward the setting sun. "I don't know."

"Don't know? But how can you not know someone you are looking for?"

"I was told to look for this person."

He could see her frown from the corner of his eye. "Who told you?"

Atem shook his head. "I cannot say."

She just sighed and slowly shook her head. "I see."

"Mother, do you think I am strange?"

"Strange? Of course not! You are my special son."

"But that's it!" He turned to look at her, but she refused to meet his eye. "I am different from everyone else aren't I? I'm strange."

"Who told you such things?"

Atem hmphed and stood. It had been a waste of time to come here. But just as he turned to leave, she grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Atem, my son."

"Just tell me. Am I different then the others? And not because I'm a prince, I know that already."

The woman was silent for a moment, but he could feel her hand shaking. "Yes." Her voice was strained, but he hardly noticed. Atem fled his mothers chambers, a new, and perplexing, emotion bubbling up in his chest. He rushed toward the kitchens and to his relief, it was deserted. Atem flung open the secret passage out of the castle and ran along its tunnels until he came to the Nile.

Atem didn't know why he was acting like this. It made no sense. Who cared if he was different? Apparently he did. The prince sighed as he walked along side the river, toward the city. He had no plans to enter the city again. He just wanted to be alone. No. He just wanted to be away from the palace.

-oOOo-

I know, I know. Everyone is oh so anxious for Atem and Yugi to meet. Don't worry. It will happen sooner then you think!

Poor Yami. I feel bad for him. *sniff*

Ok! Split Souls will be ending in maybe eight or more chapters and I want to know what YOU want to read next! I have two ideas that have been playing around in my head and I want feedback! The summaries for the two candidates are on my profile, so please let me know what you want to see from me next!


	9. Evening Meeting

Thanks to the reviewers: YukitoNO1, Spindlegal, Coolaloo

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

Split Souls

Evening Meeting

Prince Atem walked along the edge of the Nile slowly. He didn't really have a destination in mind, he just needed time alone and away from the palace and it's inhabitants.

He stopped and looked down into the water. The surface was red with the setting sun and he could just barely make out the dark silhouettes of fish swimming in it's depths. The young prince bent down and scooped up a smooth rock. Once he had straightened, he took a long and hard look at his reflection. A scowl made it's way to his lips and he threw the stone into the river. It skipped a few times and then sunk below the surface, never to be seen again.

Atem looked up from the water and glanced toward the palace, he knew he should head back. The sun was almost down and he was certain someone would notice his absence.

Suddenly he felt it. It was just a slight tugging in his chest, pulling him in the direction he had already been heading. He had, in fact, taken his specific route along the river at random, or so he thought. Perhaps it wasn't as spontaneous as he had once thought?

Atem's scowl deepened and tried to ignore the small tugging in his chest, with limited success. The prince soon found himself being carried along by his feet with out really telling them to move, as if the appendages had a mind of their own.

He walked slowly, but the closer he got to what ever was pulling him in, the stronger the pull became. But as he rounded a large bend, the pull was gone as fast as it had come. Atem hadn't realized how powerful it had become until it wasn't there anymore. With out the strange power to pull him along, the prince felt almost as if he were floating, but the sensation lasted only for a minute, for he was brought back to the ground once his eyes laid on the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

-oOOo-

Yugi sighed. Today had been hectic and weird and just plain stressful. Looking for his friends had been the stressful part. After being jostled around the markets crowded streets for a few hours, Yugi knew of three bruises that would be paining him and he was certain of at least four more. The small boy was beginning to wonder if the world regarded him as it's personal punching bag.

The rock he was sitting upon was his favorite place to come and just think. It was far enough from the main city to be peaceful, but not isolating. The large stone was half on land and half in the Nile and was the perfect hide away. The little cove it sat in was to small and rocky for boats or fishing, so no one would be coming to disturb him.

Yugi flopped onto his back stared at the sky. Sun set was his favorite time of the day. The sky was changing from azure blue to yellow to orange and then to red that would slowly fade to purple and finally come to rest at navy. Yugi loved to just sit and watch the colors, it never ceased to sooth him if he had had a bad day.

Yugi's calm smile soon flipped to a contemplative frown as his thoughts drifted to his friends. The three of them were dirt poor. They always had been and Yugi was content to know that they always would be. All of them had been forced to under stand from a young age that the world was an unforgiving place. But even in their poverty, thye had each other, and a new member to their little family.

After Mana had found him and Joey she had proceeded to explain how she had run across a little boy crying in the streets. Since the girl had a soft spot the size of the royal palace she just couldn't resist comforting the poor kid. Mana had soon come to find out that he was abandoned by his parents because of a strange birth ailment that made the skin on his hands green and scaly.

Joey had protested to taking the little guy in at first, saying that they couldn't even afford to feed themselves, let alone a little kid but Mana quickly changed his heart when she reminded him that Yugi was also abandoned by his parents and they had taken care of him.

Yugi wished he could remember the faces of his mom and dad, but all he really remembered was the sensation of parental warmth and love. But Yugi couldn't really remember ANY of his childhood. The only memories he had were of living on the streets, that is, until he had found Mana and Joey.

The small boy pouted. He had been trying avoid the thought of his weird zoning out incident today. He had been completely certain of another persons presence, another person who had been extremely pissed off. The feeling of that person had been so familiar and yet so alien at the same time. Maybe he was losing his mind. Yeah, that made sense.

Yugi froze at the sounds of footsteps. Was there someone nearby? No, there wouldn't be. No one came here… Yugi almost yelped at the sound of a voice. "Hello…" He forced himself up and whipped his head in the direction of the voice.

The other persons features were partially obscured, but the voice was obviously male. As the newcomer stepped into the light, Yugi felt his breathing stop and it felt like he had been hit by lightning. The other male was strikingly handsome, but Yugi felt something deeper as he stared into his eyes. It felt as if they had known each other from long ago and were just now being reunited.

His breathing hitched once he realized why this sensation was so familiar. That HAD to be the same person he had sensed today and what's more, he vaguely remembered a time when he was little and had looked into fierce ruby eyes. The same eyes that adorned the face in front of him.

-oOOo-

Gasp! It's what you have all been waiting for… and it will resume next chapter! ;D


End file.
